


Просто хорошее дело

by Blacki



Series: Последний ангел рая [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Courser, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Greenetech Genetics, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: После битвы Падшего с институтским охотником раскрывается важная истина.





	Просто хорошее дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Good Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833884) by [KnightRepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRepentant/pseuds/KnightRepentant). 



_4 апреля 2288 года_

Дёргающееся тело институтского охотника лежит на полу, везде следы от лазерных выстрелов, стреляные гильзы отскакивают от ботинок Падшего, когда он отворачивается от поля боя. Последняя дверь со скрипом открывается, и он глубоко вдыхает вылетевший из-за неё поток воздуха. В нём всё ещё есть кислый привкус радиации, но после неистового рёва лазерных пистолетов и грохота его ружья, дыма и крови это — лучшее, чем он когда -либо дышал. Рукой он прикрывает глаза от яркого света прожектора, но в конце концов свет гаснет, являя разворачивающийся перед ним Бостон. Похожее на пылающий уголь солнце окрашивает облака янтарём,но ветер прохладен и несёт с собой запах моря.

— Теперь такое не каждый день увидишь, — прихрамывающий, в синяках, но всё-таки улыбающийся МакКриди присоединился к нему на смотровой площадке. — Почти компенсирует отсутствие крышек. — Он положил винтовку на пол и подошёл к самому краю. 

Сердце Падшего на мгновение ёкнуло, но МакКриди просто с болезненным ворчанием опустился на пол, свесив ноги за край, отчего голова Падшего пошла кругом. Он оставил свою винтовку, меч, сумку с гранатами и патронами, девятимиллимитровый револьвер и последнюю бутылку с коктейлем Молотова рядом с первой винтовкой и подошёл, чтобы сесть рядом с другом. Пока он не наклонился, ревущая во всей груди и животе, руке, правом бедре и ниже боль не ощущалась. Его вздох заставил МакКриди тихо засмеяться и похлопать его по плечу.

— Да, крепко тебе досталось, нужно тебя подлатать на обратном пути к Старлайту. 

— Итак, поверить не могу, что ты пытался долбануть эту штуку по лицу — МакКриди согнул кровоточащие пальцы.

— Да, не самый умный мой ход. Думаю, его это только разозлило, тем более мы говорим об охотнике, — слабо усмехнулся Падший.

— Определённо успех. Но потом он швырнул тебя на перила, и я…

— О, ты волновался обо мне! — Падший почувствовал лёгкий удар в плечо.

— Спасибо, что делаешь это со мной, Мак. Двухсот крышек, наверное, не достаточно для охоты на институтского охотника…

— Что? Мне плевать… я имею в виду, меня действительно не волнуют крышки. Ты пошёл вместе со мной в Мед-тек, убил всех этих диких гулей, чтобы раздобыть лекарство для Дункана. Я до сих пор тебе должен. Ты — единственный человек в Содружестве, не считая Дейзи, который хотя бы со мной разговаривает.

— Так ты не злишься, что я препирался из-за скидки год назад? Потому что, честно говоря, у меня не было двухсот пятидесяти крышек. Чёрт, понятия не имею, что делаю.

МакКриди осторожно протянул руку и положил её ему на плечо.

— Я понимаю, не слишком весело оставить зелёную совершенную жизнь и очнуться на этой помойке.

Падший посмотрел на свои опалённые, окровавленные руки. 

— Поначалу нет. Но потом я встретил Пайпер, Ника и Престона, Кюри, даже тебя и Хэнкока. При выходе из Убежища у меня были только мои воспоминания. 

Рука МакКриди сжалась на его плече.

— Ну, по крайней мере ты в хорошей компании. — Падший попытался рассмеяться, но его пронзила боль, и смех превратился в стон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Рука была пронизана бесчисленными крошечными шрамами, переходящими на грудь. — Ладно, пора выдвигаться. Я тебя по этой лестнице не потащу, если вырубишься. 

МакКриди закинул руку на плечи Падшего, и они с трудом поднялись на ноги. 

— Но ты бы попытался, — Падший изо всех сил попытался улыбнуться. — Будто солдат, не так ли? — насыщенно-синие глаза метнулись к нему, но МакКриди ничего не сказал, и их спуск прошёл в глубокомысленной, беспокойной тишине.

Окрашенное красно-черным смогом сумеречное небо прорезала радиационная молния.

— Де… чёрт. Радиационная буря. Надеваем маски. 

Их “маски” на самом деле были просто повязанными на лицо банданами. Падший теперь шёл прямо, держа перед собой прорезывающий удушающую тьму пип-бой. МакКриди следовал за ним, так близко, что Падший мог чувствовать его прерывистое дыхание.

— Мак, ты в порядке?

— Нога меня убивает, и говори потише. Не хочу столкнуться в этом лесу со стаей гулей. 

Центр Бостона скрылся за холмом, и вокруг них не было ничего, кроме мёртвых, скрученных деревьев и подрагивающего между ними густого тумана. Падший услышал, как взлетело семейство ворон, и почувствовал, как его палец инстинктивно дёргается на курке. На вершине холма впереди вырисовывался остроугольный силуэт.

Проржавевшая и обмотанная плющом опора плохо скрывала от ветра. МакКриди резко опустился возле сваленного знака “опасность – высокое напряжение” и сидел так, пока Падший не возвратился с полными сухих веток руками. 

— Рискованно разводить огонь, но прямо сейчас я просто хочу согреться.

Падший сложил ветки в высокую кучу и начал похлопывать себя по карманам. Безрезультатно.

— Дерьмо. Мак, у тебя есть зажигалка? 

Ему в руку прилетела серебряная зажигалка, и вскоре их небольшое укрытие нежилось в пятне оранжевого света. Падший прикурил сигарету от тлеющей ветки, глубоко затянулся, а потом передал МакКриди. Тот выдохнул длинный шлейф дыма в танцующее над пламенем облако. 

— Думал, ты не куришь, — насмешливо сказал он, сверкая взглядом. — Здоровый образ жизни или типа того.

Падший, прихрамывая, подошёл и сел рядом с ним, вырвал изо рта МакКриди сигарету и затянулся.

— Да, сегодня особый случай. Теперь я на один шаг ближе к возвращению моего мальчика, и не важно, скольких охотников натравит на нас Институт. 

— Да, точно. Шону повезло иметь такого отца, как ты. — МакКриди повозил ногой по грязи. — Не то что моему сыну...

— Эй… эй! Мы ведь вроде договорились, что больше никаких подобных разговоров. — Падший приподнялся и сел перед другом на корточки. — Тебе достался худший из ударов судьбы, и ты его преодолел. Мы заполучили лекарство из Мед-Тек, и к восходу солнца оно отправилось к твоему сыну. Большинство людей просто махнуло бы рукой на прощание и отправилось своей дорогой, Мак. Так что прекращай себя принижать, хорошо? — он протянул ему сигарету. МакКриди коротко кивнул и, пряча взгляд, потянулся за ней, но когда на конце сигареты вспыхнул пепел, Падший заметил, как в глазах цвета моря отражается огонь. — Ладно, хорошо. И, говоря об особых случаях, думаю, сейчас удачный момент показать тебе кое-что действительно особенное. — Он подтянул к себе рюкзак и начал рыться в нём, что-то бормоча себе под нос, пока не издал торжествующий вскрик. — Взгляни, — он протянул ему толстую бутылку, полную насыщенно-янтарной жидкости. 

МакКриди забрал её и с трудом вчитался в остатки этикетки.

— “Форестер”... виски?

— Ага, и заметь, лучший до войны, а не та кошачья ссанина, которую в эти дни называют виски. 

МакКриди улыбнулся и протянул бутылку обратно. 

— 245-ти летний виски звучит неплохо. 

— Нет лучшего способа напиться и лучшего человека, с которым я хотел бы это сделать. — Падший поднял бутылку в насмешливом тосте, ахнул от боли и схватился за бок. МакКриди в то же мгновение оказался на ногах, спасая бутылку от падения и, придерживая Падшего, прислоняя его к опоре. Он отодвинул отворот плаща Падшего и увидел тянущееся от подмышки до талии тёмное пятно. 

— Как, чёрт возьми, этого не заметил?! Сиди… просто посиди минуту, пока я… пока…

Падший зарычал от боли, когда он начал рвать траву.

— Красная коробка в моём рюкзаке, в ней окклюзионные повязки из Мед-Тек, их должно хватить на нас обоих. 

Пока МакКриди раскидывал в их поисках содержимое рюкзака, Падший попытался снять плащ, что только послало в спину новую волну пульсирующей боли. Попытка вытащить из рукава руку закончилась тем же, и он закряхтел:

— Мак. Мак, я не могу…

— Держись, Сэм. Подожди, я… прекрати ёрзать. — Плащ аккуратно сполз с его плеч. — Рубашку тоже. Похоже, всё плохо. — Его пальцы возятся с пуговицами рубашки, и Падший слышит своё собственное рваное дыхание. Прошла, кажется, вечность, прежде чем рубашка расстегнулась, и раздалось оборванное: — О, боже…

Рубашка будто удерживала боль и страх, но теперь, под действием холода, они вырвались. Мышцы ощущались словно дубовые, одновременно завязанные в узел и горящие огнём. Посмотрев вниз, Падший увидел невыносимый гобелен чёрно-фиолетового, расползающийся по животу, груди, левому плечу и руке и кровоточащую рану на левом боку. Теперь он дрожал. 

— Мак… 

Но МакКриди уже нашёл серебряную жестянку, которую дала ему Кюри.

Внутри была полупрозрачная мазь, он лишь наполовину понял объяснения о том, как она она её сделала, но когда МакКриди стал наносить её, холодную, даже холоднее ветра, он обнаружил, что не возражал. Мгновение она ужасно жгла рваную рану, но жжение быстро превратилось в блаженное онемение. Выдох резко вырвался из слегка горящих лёгких.

— Чёрт, так хорошо.

МакКриди издал нервный смешок.

— Да, хорошо, что это дело рук Кюри, а не моих. 

— О, ну не знаю, со мной ты неплохо справился.

Синие глаза ещё раз метнулись к нему, руки на мгновение замедлились.

— Готово. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Падший осторожно размял руки и повёл левым плечом.

— Кюри своё дело знает. Почти не болит. 

Свежие полоски окклюзионных повязок по сравнению с кожей были чисто-белыми и мягкими. Сейчас МакКриди волновался намного меньше. Его руки работали ловко, но неторопливо.

— Подними руки.

Падший подчинился, и МакКриди туго наложил повязку на рану.

— Ты был бы прекрасным врачом, знаешь, — мягко сказал Падший, когда МакКриди затянул бинт поаерх повязки. МакКриди издал звук, который мог бы означать как насмешку, так и веселье. 

— Я намного лучше убиваю людей, чем латаю их, но если так твоя сумасшедшая голова останется на плечах, то я это сделаю. 

Падший просто с ухмылкой покачал головой.

— Спасибо. Теперь снимай плащ с рубашкой. — Плащ МакКриди захрустел, когда он снимал его. — Чёрт, чувак, когда ты в последний раз проветривал эту штуку? Он уже становится частью тебя. — Падший отбросил его в сторону и наклонился вперёд.

— Эй, я сам способен расстегнуть пуговицы…

— Тихо, работает врач.

МакКриди фыркнул, затем поморщился. Падший взял банку с мазью и начал размазывать её по синякам на правом боку и груди МакКриди. Его вздох облегчения оборвался. 

— Да, мне еще твоим животом заниматься, этот охотник в тебе чуть дыру не пробил Вставай на колени, Мак.

Он послушался, и Падший продолжил. Руки, до этого грубо сжимавшие винтовку, а сейчас мягко растирающие мазь, и пальцы, под которыми путались волоски на животе, притягивали взгляд МакКриди. Глаза, порой нежные, как пух, и порой жесткие, как сталь, встретились с его, а затем опустились. 

— Ну вот, почти закончили.

Падший работал точными, мягкими движениями. Он отметил каждый старый шрам, каждый рубец на коже, действительно не думая об этом. У МакКриди были мышцы, однако он оставался худым и жилистым, но крепким. Падший отстранился.

— Хорошо. Как новенький, да? Теперь, — он схватил бутылку виски. — Мы добрались до самого интересного.

***

_— Охх, они зовут меня странником, да, я любовный путешественник… Я брожу, брожу, брожу*_... — два голоса неровно подпевали лучшим хитам радио Даймонд-сити. Включенный на максимальную громкость пип-бой Падшего лежал на пеньке, пока две забинтованные фигуры, шатаясь и подскакивая, кружили вокруг костра. Шляпа МакКриди съехала набок, угрожая упасть, когда тот запрокидывал голову, чтобы сделать ещё один глоток виски. 

_— Я путешествую от города к городу…_ — Падший сделал глоток из бутылки. — _Я живу без забот…_

Их смех, напоминающий звук, издаваемый пьяными гиенами, эхом отражался от мёртвых деревьев.

_— Пока я счастлив, как клоун…_

Падший обхватил одной рукой подпрыгнувшего в такт МакКриди за талию, второй размахивая бутылкой над головой. Он залпом опустошил её, когда МакКриди дёрнул его за волосы, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Т-твои глаза такие пре… прекр… хорошие, Сэм. — выговорил он. — Как... грозовые тучи. 

Падший широко усмехнулся и ткнул МакКриди в грудь. 

— А твои такие… такие… синие.

Его ладонь двинулась от груди МакКриди к шее, пока большой палец мягко не погладил щёку, вторая рука крепче обхватила талию. МакКриди встретил его губы на полпути, руками резко подтягивая ближе. На фоне был слышен неясный заикающийся голос Трэвиса, когда их поцелуй углубился. Пальцы Падшего стирали капельки пота на пояснице МакКриди, исследовали шрамы на животе, хватали за задницу… 

Старая бутылка упала в траву.

_*Слова из песни Dion — the Wanderer_


End file.
